Vampires vs Love
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: What if all the boys in FullMetal Alchemist Edward, Alphonse, Roy, Hues, Armstrong, and Envy were Vampires. And the human girls Mai-chan, Winry, Riza, Gracia, and Lust fell in love with them? Would the leaders of the worlds Izumi and Sig allow it?
1. Summary and Profiles

Summary and info only. Not a chapter

!!

Summary: Under Romance, horror

( Romance, Humor, Hurt/ comfort, horror, family (Rockbells, Elric, Armstrongs, etc.) suspence, and super-natrual)

What if all the boys in FullMetal Alchemist (Edward, Alphonse, Roy, Hues, Armstrong, and Envy) were Vampires. And the human girls (Mai-chan, Winry, Riza, Gracia, and Lust) fell in love with them? Would the leaders of the worlds (Izumi and Sig) allow it? (summary only

Other characters:

Clause

Jean Havoc

Falmon

Black Hayate

Den

Pinako

Breada

Armstrong's sister

Armstrongs Parents

Falmon

Hohenheim

Trisha Elric

Kain Fuery

Gluttnoy

Greed

Fai

Lin

Sloth

Father

Wrath (King Bradly)

Pride (King bradley's son, ((manga))

.

This story will not be updated every weekend. Also I'm trying to figure out how to start. Sometimes Pov will switch throught the story. I'm working on two others stories right now, but A Chibi through the gate is almost done so yeah. (gosh I need to stop typing so yeah)

Oc's (only two)

**Chibi Goth Elric **(Vampire girl, Ed and Al's sister)

A girl named Chibi Goth with golden brown hair in the front and golden blond hair in the back.

The upper half of her eyes were brown while the lower half were yellow.

Earrings, one ear Ed's face, other side Al's face.

She wore a black one piece that had short sleeves and black at the shorts part.

The sleeves had a the Alchemy symbol is dark blood red. (so it's like what Rock-lee were's from naruto but it's his summer uniform in black) She wore a cherry red skirt over and a loose cherry red tank-top.

Her black boots reached just below the knee and they had a one red square on each boot (the square was on the side right ontop of the ankles.)

Age- 12 1/2

**Piper Sky **(Human, Envy's sister?)

A girl named Piper Sky

She has short blue hair with the tips dark blue. She has a single strand that is dark green.

Black and red head band (like envy's)

Her eyes are light blue and has no pupil.

Punk rock earrings

She has a blood red turtle neck with the chest, shoulders, and elbows covered in a black cloth.

Black nail polish

Gray caprees

Black flats with a red bow.

Age- 13.

!#

I have Winter break so I will update all my stories during this time. I just got a Xbox 360 and I'm playing Blue dragon so yeah (I typed it again)

Rated T for language, blood, alcohol and tabacco use


	2. Chapter 1:Vampires revealed

So here is the "Long" awaited first chapter of Vampires vs. love.

Sorry if the story has mistakes or says I when they aren't talking....I almost made it a Ed's pov.

Edward knows Winry from school ok?! I messed this chapter up a little sorry. It will be explained more in the next chapter or this chapter....depends.

Pride, Ed as a homonculus might pop up in later chapters. I forgot to put that in the summary.

!!##

Edward and his gang were walking down the quite streets. Well they were quite for Ed because he was wearing earpluges to miss out on one of Armstrong 'In my family for generations speeches'. Ed looked up at the streetlights and then the red moon.

_'I'm so hungry....I wish that moon were made of blood...' _Edward thought as his fangs stared to poke out of his mouth more. Alphonse elbowed his brother on the side. Ed looked at him and saw he was holding a little pocket mirror. Ed gave it a questioning look.

"What?" Ed said as he looked in the mirror. Then he noticed his fangs poking out and pouted to cover them. He blushed a little and then made a mad face. He knew if they were caught again they would all die. They walked down an alley and saw a group of girls being cornered by a group of thugs called the Xings. The alley was a three way, two leading to the street and the other leading to a dead end. The girls were in the dead end while the thugs stood there watching them shiver in fear. That made Edward's blood boil as he walked towards them, the thugs were in their "house".

"Leave them alone." Ed hissed while Al stood next to him and the other four stood a couple feet behind them.

"Then what are you going to do if we don't?" A man with smiked teeth said. Edward reconized who he was just by looking at him.

"Greed and Lin, huh?" Edward said walking closer, trying to keep his pout look. He looked towards the girls and saw that they were scared to death, also one was bleeding. He saw the one with long brown braids whisper to one with long blond hair.

"Isn't that the gang from school? Ed..... and Alphonse~" She whispered. The blond nodded as she looked at Ed. Ed couldn't help but sniker at the way she said his brother's name. Ed looked back at the thugs.

"Yo, Bro. Let's get these guys." Ling said looking at Greed.

"Yeah"

"That would be a bad idea." Ed hissed as he glared at them.

"Ed...."Al whispered "Not again."

"Why not...I'm thristy." He said as he smiled to reveal his fangs. The Xings backed up a couple feet.

"You-your...."One of the brothers stuttered.

"Yeah...vampires..." Ed said as he looked at the girls. One with short brown hair fainted. "Hues...Roy....Envy and Armstrong......get them to safety." Edward said pointing to the girls. The trio nodded as they walked towards them. Hues took the short browned girl in his arms.

"Becareful with Gracia...she freaks out a little. Oh I'm Lust by the way." She said as she walked next to the man with the long green hair. "Being a vampire must be cool." She said, flirting like.

"Whore." Envy muttered under his breath as he walked down the alley with the girl by his side. Hues followed with Gracia, then Armstrong with Mai-chan and Roy with Riza close behind. Winry, the blond, stood there in a daze.

"Al...follow them. I got it here." Ed hissed. Al nodded and ran down the Alley. "What are you still doing here. And why are you bleeding......blood........." Ed whispered. He didn't notice the Xings make their escape to the other side of the street. Ed clasped his head and fell to the ground. The blond ran up to him and placed a hand on his back trying to comfort him. He shivered rapidly.

"Um....uh.....Ed...or vampire Ed......are, are you ok?" She asked unsure of what to say. She made a little wince when she felt her side, the wound was still open and barley breeding. Her beautiful white tank top now red. Ed turned to look at her then he leaned in to her side. He stuck his tounge out and tasted her blood. She gasped. "What are you.....what are you doing?!" She yelled at him and slapped him on his back.

"Trying to stop...the bleeding before....my vampire insticts take over." He gasped as he moved away from her and her wound. He leaned against the alley wall and kept gasping for air.

"What's going on?" Winry asked as she moved over to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you but....I'm attracted to your...blood." He gasped. "I'm sorry about this....." He said as he lost control over his body. He took her wrists and pinned her to the wall. He sniffed her neck and then licked it. She sat there shocked.

"Ed....Edward?" She whispered into his ear.

"Sorry...not home right now." He said in a deep voice. Almost evil like. He licked her neck again before sinking his teeth into her pale skin. He cried out in pain.

"Ow...Ed...your hurting me.....stop biting me...." Winry whispered. Edward ignored her cries and continued to drink her wonderful blood. He stopped and moved away. She looked up at his eyes and saw they were a half red and half gold. Suddenly he fainted onto the ground. Two forms appeared behind him.

"Hi! I'm Chibi. Ed's vamp. sister!" She announced raising her hand in the air. "Sorry about my brother, he has the hots for you....but we're here to inform you your friends are safe and are not injured. You will be staying the night at our house tonight to get the vampire....ness....out of your body. Every victum gets it....father won't be happy....oh but I'm just ranting now. HEY SHORTY GET UP!" Chibi yelled as she kicked her brother's side. He awoke to the word 'Short'.

"How are you calling small you minature sized hag?!"

"I'm younger then you and I'm not a hag. Geez...YOUR SHORTER THEN YOUR TEMPER!"

"YOUR SO SHORT YOU TWO-DIMENSIONAL!" Ed bellowed back. The other figure stepped between them then walked forward to Winry

"Sorry, but I'm Piper, Envy's sister. Please let me look at your wounds. I'm human but I can get those wounds healed. I have some vampire powers....but not all." She said as she clapped her hands together to form a yellow light. "It usually blue for vampires but not for me. I'm an outcast, but so is Chibi." She said looking back at the bickering family members. "See....I'm human but some vampire powers, and Chibi is a vampire. But only boys are supposed to be vampires. Being a Vampire is usually in a fairytail, but I need to worn you...there are many of them here. This is our turf. They call this place their home because our house is under that sewer pipe....but it's hard to find since you need a vampire with you. Also to tell you the truth....your the first person Ed ever bit, that was a bit random....heh." Piper said as she finished healing the side wound. She stood and bowed. "I'm sorry about Edward's actions. Now hurry....Ed open the house." She said as she turned to Ed who was in the middle of a glaring contest with his sister.

"Whatever." He said as he walked past the girls and clapped his hands to form a blue light and hit the sewer lid. It popped open and revealed a browned haired boy.

"Brother what did you do....oh hey Piper." Alphonse said as he looked at the blue haired girl. She nodded as she pulled Winry off the ground and onto her shoulders.

"Strength part of you powers?" Winry asked trying to keep her cool. Piper nodded once again.

"Sorry it's rare for her to talk alot. She only talks alot when she is explaining something. Ed.....you owe her an apoligy....say sorry." Chibi said as she glared at Edward who's fangs were still poking out of his mouth.

Winry's only thought was _'He is so hot...now this?!'_

_!##%_

Sorry if it sucks right now but the story will clear up by next chapter. _Gomen_


	3. Chapter 2:Vampires house is were I'll be

ok my oc's aren't going to turn into Mary Sues ppl. It's rare for them to even pop up...they mainly clean up for all vampires because their outcasts.

so let the story continue.

oh for their house you need to be an Alchemist because then you open the portal

!#$

**Winry's pov**.

Edward opened the portal and jumped in after Alphonse moved his head. I was placed on the ground and she slip inside when she fell she landed in Ed's arms who didn't look in her gaze.

_'He must be embarressed for biting me'_ I thought. Suddenly there was a slight burning feeling in my neck. I wrapped my arms around E's neck for support. He looked out me and saw they I was still looking at him. He blushed and carried me to something that looked like a hospital room. In there was a woman with a olden days long purple dress with a white apron. Her hair was chocolate brown and she had such beautilful green eyes. Edward placed me on the bed and connected me to some heart beat wire thing because after he placed that on my skin I heard my heart beat. I watched his eyes. They looked dull. He looked like he never wanted to see me. The brown haired woman left the room. Edward was about to retreat also when but I wrapped my hand around his wrist, he turned around to face me.

"I'm not mad at you. Sure the biting hurt but...there's no need to call my house. My parents are dead and my grandma lives in another counrty with her dog. So...you kind of did me a favor because now I'm....because I'm not alone anymore." I said in a hushed town looking down. I could feel his eyes on me. Just watching me with some kind of look in his eyes. I looked up and saw that it wan't lust, it was sorrow. He wrapped his arms around me then whispered a 'I'm sorry' and walked out. My face was on fire, but then I saw why he left the room, the woman was walking back into the room. She had two needles in one hand, one full the other empty.

"I'm Trisha, Edward, Chibi, and Alphonse's mother." She said pushing a needle into my skin. I saw a window in the corner and I saw Ed's face, watching. I decieded to be strong. I wasn't going to be called a whimp. But them she took the other needle and pushed it into the bite. I cryed out in pain. It burned and it felt like I was about to die. "Sorry it hurts Darling but it is taking out the venom that comes from a vampire. All vampires have it....I'm not a vampire not to worry. My whole family is, like my husband and kids but not me, I was born human but kept some of the venom to help fight sickness." She said to me making me feel a little better.

"I know that boy vampires were pureblood. If there is a girl who is biten by a vampire then she is one too, but not the pureblood kind right?" I asked as I felt the burning go away. She smiled at me.

"That's right." She said as she threw out the venom and the other shot. I sighed as I tried to get up, only one problem, I couldn't move. "Oh I'm sorry, the other shot I gave you made sure you woudn't move when you got the venom out....so your numb....sorry. Also I can't stay here all night so it it ok if your alone....the others said they weren't attracted to you." Trisha said. I mustered a 'yeah' and she left. I looked around the room as far as my eyes could see. I saw it just as a normal hospital room. Until you got outside. From all I could remeber from being carried was that the house looked like a giant hallway. On one end the was only a ladder,was only exit, led to that one sewer pipe. Also I remebered that it was all white with black doors saying, Kitchen, Envy, bathroom 'Boys', bathroom 'Girls', Elric E., Elric T+H, Elric A., Guest room 1+2,Armstong A., Mustang R., and many others like that. I even saw Chibi+Piper on one door.

_'They didn't seem like outcasts, but if they are they must have to share a room.' _Winry thought as she stared at the ceiling. They lights in the hallway turned off and little lights appeared over the labels on the doors so people wouldn't get lost. I tried to push the button that would let my bed go up to a sitting postiton. I finally reached it. _'I guess the numb stuff is wearing off' _I thought as I pulled the blankets up to my neck and lyed on my side where I fell asleep.

**Edward's Pov.**

I watched until she fell asleep. I rose from my place in the window and walked into the room Winry was in. I stared at her sleeping form and watched the blacket move up and down with her every breath. I felt guilty, I never bit anyone before and I feel like I need more blood. Sure I drank some from animals but never a human. The taste still lingered on my tongue...and sadly I loved it. I wanted to take all her blood and just drink it all and die with her...but I knew that wasn't right. My knees grew weak as I stood near her. I never had this problem before. So before my instincts tooks over I walked out and whispered a 'Good Night', turned down the lights, and closed the door. As I closed the door I saw Envy was standing on the other side. He smiled a crazy look like he was really happy.

"You like her." He whispered in my face. It smelled like boar blood, I could always tell the difference between kinds of bloods. But anyway I felt my face grow hot as he said that. I shook my head.

"Do not. I whispered so no one whould hear us. That made him smirk even more.

"I can hear you....you want more blood. C'mon I can help you. Let's go get more Blood from the kitchen. You like Dog right?" He asked me. I nodded. We made our way to the kitchen.

**Winry's Pov.**

My eyes shot open when I heard the door close. I looked around and saw no one. I even looked for bats and footprints. None. I heard muffles outside the door btu couldn't tell who was talking. I decieded to leave it be. But then something caught my eye. I saw two figures walking down the hallway and one turned around. It was half gold half red. But the red was moving. My body shivered, then the door opened. I couldn't tell who the person was, but I was still scared. The lights turned up a little and saw it was Alphonse. He had a smile on my face. It looked like he was happy to see me.

"Hi Winry. I'm happy your awake. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said as he looked at the screen that showed my heart beat. "Sometimes the Numb stuff kills the patients and I got worried for you and Ed." I blushed when he said me and Ed.....we weren't dating but it had a nice ring to it.

Winry and Ed. Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell. EdWin. Edward and Winry. Winry and Edward. EdwardxWinry. I thought of so many ways to combine our names I almost forgot Al was there. Then I remebered Ed's eyes.

"Why is Ed's eyes half red and half gold?" I asked catching Al off guard. He sighed.

"Since mom isn't a vampire her children, Chibi, Edward and I, all get defects. Chibi is a girl pureblood, I faint a lot at the sight of blood, and Edward's eyes turn different colors. Let me put it this way. Ed's eyes fill with a very little amount of blood when he has it. So if he has no red in his eyes that means he didn't have blood for a while. When they are fulled with blood, all red, he doesn't need anymore blood or else he would get sick. If it's half way then that means he has a good amount of blood in his meal. Easy way. Half=ok, Full=no more blood, No Red=no 'victums' blood." He said breaking it down for me. So the red in his eyes was my blood.

"What about Piper?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'm happy you like our culture. Piper isn't a pureblood because HumanxVampire means disfunction during birth, just like my family. Envy's a pureblood because his parents were both vampires, but his real mother is dead because the killers used the cross, knives and daylight against her. So Envy's mom right now is his um...step mom as you would call it, but she's a vampire now." Alphonse said sitting down in a chair across the room. Another question popped into my mind.

"How many vampires live here? And how many people know about this location?" I asked once again. I sat up in my bed. I was "Drowning" in my curiousity.

"About 25 or less. I never really counted. We have a lot of extra rooms. The hallways is about...um....a mile long I think. Only you and our vampire clan now about this location. A lot of humans die from the numb stuff, like I said before." He said rising from his chair and made his way to the door but stopped. "You know....tell Mai-chan she's cute for me. I might not be able to see her for a while since it's going to be sunny for the next week." He said as he opened the door.

"Wait" I whispered. He turned his head.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" I asked knowing I would probably leave early in the morning. He nodded.

"Call me and I'll open it for you and your friends after school, my mom will telll your friends parens sleepingover your house and seeing a movie so no one will answer the door. I think there will be no problem since the Xings are moving out of town right now." He whispered. He noticed I had no Idea what he meant. "Piper told me. She's a defect remeber? She can see the what is happening in the present right now. Like if your in trouble or not." He said as he closed the door. His face popped up in the window and he waved a goodbye to me and he disappeared in the darkness. I fell back asleep until morning came.

**Morning. Winry's Pov**

I got dress in the purple dress Trisha left for me. She watched me climb up the ladder. Before I opened the lid she called out my name.

"Winry don't forget to come over right after school with your friends. Tell them no one will bite them. There will also be a barrier up so no one sees you open the portal. It will look like a nowmal sewer hole." She told me. I nodded and continued to climb up.

"I'll call when I'm on my way over." And with that I opened the portal sewer lid.

**After School.**

My friends were behind me as I showed them the way to the house. They were all excited to meet the vampires again. As we turned the corner into the alley we turned into the dead end part. We all held hands and went into the barrier. I opened the sewer lid just a little so they wouldn't get hit by sunlight. I called we were going down. I went down first and saw Al, Maes, and Envy there wainting for our arrival. Mai-chan followed me down then it was, Lust, Gracia, and Riza after. They all stood infront of the trio. Edward walked out of a room, my guess his room, and turned his head to look at us then looked away. He walked down the hallway and went into another room. Al smiled evily.

"I GUESS I'LL TAKE WINRY THEN. SHE IS KIND OF CUTE!" He yelled and winked at Mai-chan so he would not hurt her feelings. Envy started to snicker. Edward stepped out of the room and walked up towards his brother.

"You wouldn't" Edward hissed forgeting the girls presence. He grabbed his brother by the collar and lifted him off the ground. Al lifted his hand and pointed towards the girls who were about to laugh, except for mee. Ed looked at me and then lost his grip on Al. He blushed` and walked away. I followed him leaving my friends . I walked besides Edward and saw Roy walk passed us towards the group that was still at the entrance. Ed glanced over at me then picked up his speed. I also quickened her pace. He grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me into a random room before I could even exhale. He pinned me to the wall and looked straight into my eyes. I could just stare into his golden orbs all day. I felt his harsh breath on my face.

"Why do you insist on following me!" He hissed in my face. I was frightened. I haven't seen this side of Edward since I think it was about two days ago. I put on a brave front, even though I was scared. He smiled. "Your heart is beating really fast." he whispered in my ear. My heart was about to explode. Suddenly he fell to the ground. I saw we were in some kind of movie theater, but that wasn't important right now. Edward was passed out on the floor. I bent down and for a second I was happy I was in a long purple dress and not my usual black miniskirt. I shook him back and forth and he finally awoke. He held up his hand, placed it on the back on my head. He pushed my head onto his chest and I listened to his heart beat. I looked up at him and saw a small smile on his face.

"Ed?" I asked looking at him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled and showed me his fangs. Now I was panicing. "Who are you?" I asked. This person didn't have Edward Elric's same vib.

He kept his goofy grin and said "His vampire instincts."

"Vampire Insticts?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, every vampire has a battle with them sometime....but.....I'm thirsty" He said placing his lips on my neck. Suddenly Edward's eyes flashed black and then back to gold. "Winry...what are you doing? Wait are you ok...and why are my lips on your neck?" He said as he pulled away. "I...I...." He said as he got up. ,

"Ed...I'm ok....but are you?" I asked as I also stood. He looked at me as if I was crazy. "If you want.....you can bite me?" I said as I walked towards him, he was half way to the door. He looked back at me. I swear he had a hint of lust in his eyes.

"No....I don't want you in pain again.....I'll never drink your blood....or else I'll want more." He whispered and walked out the door. I shook my head and walked out to go see my friends who were heading this way.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**See I told you I would explain it to you ppl**


	4. Chapter 3:Vampires embarressment

I some how got in EdxRoy Yaoi when no one was updating their EdxWin stories....I was also watching FMA blue Flame and Colonel Musang got raped.....and I'm 13, a girl, and I'm what the HELL?! But I loved Ed's face it was so cute!  
I was listening to Lost Heavon the ending song in the FMA movie. The ending makes me cry because Edward and Winry can't be together! T_T

**Chapter 3: Vampire's embaressment**

**Winry's Pov**

I walked out of the room and watched Ed's retreating figure. I sighed as he went through another door.

_'Does he hate me'_ I asked myself. I shook the thoughts from my head and looks at my friends. Lust flirting with Envy. Mai-chan holding Al's hands, Gracia making little eye contact with Hues with a huge blush on her face. I sighed. Everyone has a crush who likes them back except me!

_'Edward is so perfect even though he is a ! Why am I thinking this way? Sure I had a crush on him since he came here last year but...but he hates me....right?'_ I thought as I walked behind my friends. I quietly sighed so no one would hear me. Well I guess vampires had really good hearing in this quiet hallway because every vampire, Envy, Alphonse, and Hues looked at me really quick. I even saw Edward walking down the hallway with a lot of papers and tripped because of my sigh. I whispered a sorry and walked up to him.

"Need help?" I asked as I went on my knees and picked up some papers, but they weren't papers, well not paper work I should say. They were multiple pictures of me from school. Some even looked like they were pictures taken from a cell phone. I looked up at him and his face was so red I couldn't even pick a shaed for it. He stood up to walk away but I took his wrist and pulled him back down. He looked down his bangs covering his face, he looked like he was going to cry. I picked up some more pictures and realized they weren't all of me. Some of them were of the vampire gang at the beach on a cloudy day. Another one was them moving into the sewer like house. Oh, here's a cute one, when Ed was at least 9 or 10 and was playing with Al, or at least I think Al, in something that looked like soccer. I countinued to pick up pictures and then I looked over at Edward again, his bangs still covering his eyes. I lifted up my right hand and pushed some of his bangs behind his ear. He looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

_'I knew it! He was embarressed!' _I thought as I smiled back. Then soemthing else popped into mind. It was something Chibi said two days ago, or was it one day ago? I couldn't really remeber since something so big happened. But anyway I remember when she first came with Piper she said _'He has the Hots for you'_. I immeditatly blushed. Was that true? Or was it something for me to think about during the operation? And I was too scared to ask Ed. He would probably deny it anyway...or would he. I shook my head, something I've been doing a lot lately....I blame Edward he did it first, and looked straight into his, all, golden eyes. I just stared at him, I didn't even realize he was waving his hand back and forth in my face. I blinked and realized what I was doing....I felt like a retard. I smiled a true smile this time when he saw me blush even more. I looked down and continued to pick up pictures. There was only like five pictues left, then four, three, two, then on the last one....our hands touched just like in movies! I almost died! We both looked up and our eyes connected, but as soon as they connected we both looked away. I'm so happy here!....but I wonder if they are.....

I opened my mouth to speak but I lost the words as soon has his hand was in my face. It wasn't there to shut me up, but there to help me get off the cement ground. I took and was lifted off the cold ground. I picked the pictures up and handed them to Edward. He took them on started to walk away. I smiled and decided to go meet up with my friends, before I left I called out to him.

"Edo! We'll be in the movie/game room!" I yelled to his retreating figure. He nodded, or at least I think he did, and walked into the Elric E. room. I went into the Movies/Games Room that was seven doors down.

**Edward's Pov**

_'Edo? Is that a nickname or something? I always thought Ed was my nickname.'_ I thought as I enter my almost all black and red room. It consisted of a black fuzzy carpet that covered the whole ground. The room was about 10 by 10 feet. It was pretty decent for a vampire quarters. on the back wall there was a book case that covered the whole thing, it had Alchemy and Auto-mail books scattered on the shelves. On my right it was a blank wall were all I would staple all these pictures. But on my left there was a bed that had black comforter and a red extra blanket at the at the end of it. The pillows were either yellow, red or black with alchemist symbols on them. There was a side table next to my bed with a pocket watch, and a blood red lamp. Next to that was my black dresser with stacks of papers on top of it. I closed my door to find my backpack on the hook. 'Mom must of placed it there' I thought as I looked at the red blank wall. I went to my side table, opened the door and took out my staple gun. I used Alchemy to keep the pictures in place until I stapled them to the wall.

**An Hour LATER (Edward's Pov)**

I took awhile but I finally finished stapling. A huge collage (I THINK I SPELT THE WRONG ONE) of Winry and me and my friends. I sighed as I looked at it. i loved it. I put the staple gun away and went over to open my door. I clapped my hands and the light turned off, and I walked into the hallway to find Winry and the others.

END OF CHAPTER 3~!

I THINK IT TURNED OUT GREAT. I might update later today. Not sure. I just couldn't keep going or else no more embarressent. Each chapter will probably start with Vampire! BYES !


	5. Chapter 4:Vampires Instincts Strike

.com/watch?v=sYBkoMrs-3Y&NR=1&yt

Above is a video Called Memories of Edward. very sad. It made me cry T_T. It's about WInry rememebering Edward after he left for London again to close the gate at the end of the movie.

I had trouble naming this chapter. i had so many Idea's for it, but I decided I should have this happening first, it's best for the story. The last chapter was supposed to come later, but I really wanted to add it. The story is going to get darker from now on. More will happen. Oh then I noticed the last chapter didn't fit very well...but I'm going to keep it.

_" (words here) "_ Means Ed's vampire instincts talking.

**Chapter 4: Vampire's Instincts Strike.**

**Winry's Pov**

I played DDR with Envy and I was winning of course. I did take dance lessions for 2 years, and it was nothing formal. It was more like a street dance.I turned looked around really quick to see Gracia talking to Hues on the couch, Riza and Roy playing some shooting game, Lust and Armstrong playing pac-man, and Mai-chan and Alphonse playing some fighting game. So anyways, as I continued to play the game I thought Of Edo....Edo is his new nickname I gave, so maybe we can get closer. But anyway I remebered how we met in the alley way, then when he bit me, the vampire instincts, and the pictures. I wondered why all of this is happening to me? I was normal, born normal, an auto-mail mechanic. How? My friends act like these people are normal...but their not. They could kill us but why do we feel so safe? Are we in Love? Are we just using them to get away from problems at home? I wondered for awhile now...ok more like two days but still. Edward is sweet but he's a vampire and in all the stories I read about vampires is Vampires can't fall for humans and vice-versa. So how did a group of human girls fall in love with vampires? Isn't it impossible? I shook the thoughts from my head as I continued DDR.

**Edward's Pov**

I walked down the hallway and felt a pain in my chest. I started coughing and fell to the ground clutching my chest, above my heart. My father walked out of Elric H+T room. I glared at him as he made his way to me.

"Your instincts again, huh?" He whispered, getting to his knees. I nodded. My heart was burning. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head, his voice sneared, like he was either drunk or Evil. I would place my money on the second one.

_'Bite her. You want the blood. Her Blood.'_ He whispered. I shut my eyes and my body went into a ball figure, with my hands on my ears and my legs to my chest. I whimpered. I felt like I was melting, I knew that the voice was right...but I couldn't hurt Winry....never. If I did I would seriously die. It started to get harder and harder to breathe. Suddenly it went black and my body fell limp. The last thing I heard was my father sigh.

**Normal Pov.**

Winry was still going against Envy in DDR when Hohenheim came in. Everygame in the room stopped as he made his entry. All girls froze as the boys got infront of them defencively. Envy walked up to him and bowed. He raised his head to face Hohenheim.

"It's happening again isn't? He's losing control?" Envy asked. Ed's father nodded. Winry stepped foward and stood next to Envy.

"Your Ed's father aren't you? You look just like him. Is he ok?" She asked with a tint of worry in her eyes. Ed's dad sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, she flinched.

"He's......not feeling well at the moment. Just you and your friends stay in this room while Envy takes Ed to his room. You MUST stay put....or you'll get hurt. You already know what he's fighting don't you?" Hohenheim whispered in her ear so no other human would know. She nodded and whispered back.

"Vampire instincts.....I know.....but I'm not afraid of him." She stepped, Hohenheim losing his grip on her shoulder. She turned to Envy and placed a hand on his. He turned to face her. He saw determination in her eyes.

**Envy's Pov**

I looked at her. A flame of determination was fired up in her eyes. She grasped my hand and dragged me to the door to the hallway. I turned to face Hohenheim but he turned to dust. I always wondered how did that...But she dragged me into the hall and I saw Ed infront of his parents room. I pushed Winry to a wall and told her to stay put while I went up to Edward. He was there for me when I had to go through my instincts when I was 17, I would now get my chance to return the favor.

I approched him carefully, knowing all his sences were on high alert. I decided to use my special powers to catch this guy. I shape shifted into Winry and looked back at her. She nodded and leaned against the wall more in attempt to hide her figure before Edward spotted her and me. I walked up to him and coughed. He looked up and grabbed me by the ankle and flung me across the hall. It took me a moment to register what was going on. I flipped and landed on my feet, and went back to my normal form. He glared and showed off his fangs. I watched Winry slowly tiptoe back to the game room backwards so she could make sure she wasn't caught. Edward was scaring her.

_'It's ok Winry...He's scaring me too.'_ I thought closing me eyes. I opened them and glared at Ed....but he was no longer there. I saw Ed holding onto Winry, then he teleported.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT!?!?!" I yelled and ran back to the game room to tell the other's about the situation we had on our hands.

**Winry's Pov**

Out of nowhere I was sweeped off my feet when I was sneeking away. I looked up and saw Edward, but his eyes were black and his fangs were sticking out pretty far, kindof like a snakes. I had to admit I was terrified. I had no idea were we were. Then his voice hit me like venom.

_"Sorry, Darling...we're on the hill tops." _He said making me shiver. I felt my knees give in and we fell to the ground. When we landed I realized I was in Edward's lap with his arms wrapped around me. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. Before I could even breathe a word and made the 'Shhhhh' sound and I lost the words. He held me tighter and a single tear fell from his face and it landed on my cheek. I looked at him and he quickly pushed me away and covered his eyes with his sat on his knees and went into the ball postition. I crawled next to him and placed a hand on his back. He started to shake and I guessed he started to cry because when he spoke his voice was choppy.

"I-I-I'm Sorry....I'm s-sorry Win-Winry...." He cried. I gave him a weak smile and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him straighten his back from being suprised. I hugged his waist and pulled me next to me.I turned to look at me. He still had tears in his eyes and I had to say he looked cute right now with no fangs and his eyes back to gold. I showed him my neck and his eyes widened. He looked away and I could only giggle.

"See Ed...I'm not hurt...you can't always blame yourself if I get hurt....I'm ok...." I whispered. Out of nowhere the others showed up. Lust on Envy's back, Gracia on Hues back, Mai-chan on Alphonse's back and Riza on Mustang's back. Armstrong came next to us and went on one knee.

"Lady Winry are you alright? How about you Sir Elric?" Armstrong asked as he lifted us off the ground and onto his shoulders. Then the ground cracked opened and a thin woman with snake like hair and a bug musculer giant rose from the ground. I held Edward's hand to contain my fear.

!#$#

End of that chapter. How is it so far? Is it ok? Plz R&R


	6. Chapter 5:Vampires vs a HouseWife

Ok I have 4 stories I'm working with to get a plot. One of those is brand new, I'm fixing FullMetal Alchemist rewrite! (deleted story, plot changing completly.) and I'm trying to fix the other story A chibi's soul taken away (deleted story)

The new story is going to be long but I can't tell you what it's about yet because the plot is still in the process and I got the idea from someone else's story (RoyxEd story) so I'm doing all I can to make sure it's not even close to being the same. The plot and everything's different....just need to find a way on how Winry turns into......I can't tell yet but you probably just figured it out. :) If you didn't then good. It's in the process....I just want to get the other ones in finished.

Another new one I need to finish the plot but I will tell you what it's about (plz do **not** take this idea, I worked hard on it) But it's about Winry and Riza working at a cafe and Ed and Mustang run into them. More couples then that. BUt that's only a short peek.

FullMetal Alchemist Rewrite! was the story my way episode by episode but I didn't feel like rewatching the whole series then typing it almost word for word. Sorry I'm lazy.....-_-' But I am going to post it with a new title so I will tell you the title when I get it fixed and when my friend deciedes to act like my Beta-reader....we live in the same state but different towns.....and different school. We don't talk to much anymore.. :(

A Chibi's soul taken away is the sequel to  A chibi through the gate but the story plot was messed up and it was not very detailed like this story...this is as detailed as it gets....heh -_-' But it will be reposted and I'm I keep deleting stories.

TO ALL PEOPLE WHO READ MY NOW DELETED STORIES FullMetal Alchemist rewrite! AND A chibi's soul taken away. I'M SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE BUT THOSE STORIES ARE UNDER GOING NEW PLOTS AND IDEAS CURRENTLY BEING ADDED. I WILL REPOST THEM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. SORRY FOR THE INCONVINENCE (? spelling right). No flames plz _

This chapter will be confusing, but will be cleared up next chapter.

**Chapter 5: Vampires vs. a HouseWife....**

The group looked at the two figures who just popped out of the ground. The woman walked towards the group. Armstrong placed Winry and Edward down and bowed to the woman. Edward, and the other vampires, also bowed to the woman. The girls were confused at the situation.

**Winry's Pov**

Armstrong placed me and Edward on our feet, then all the vampires bowed. I caught a glimpse of their eyes and they all had no pupils. I grew worried, and a little angry.

_'Who does she think she is?! I could of gotten closer to Ed! That Bitch!'_ I thought pulling on my hair with my hands. The girls all came over to me, wondering if I had the answer.

"Who are they?" Mai-chan asked me as she held on to my leg. I smiled slighly remebering her short height. I looked up and faced Lust. She still had her glare look on her face, but I noticed a hint of worry in her eyes. My smile faded. Mai-chan let go of my legs and I walked towards the woman, my braverly slipping away as I got closer to her. I walked past Edward and Envy only to get tug on my shoulder. I turned and saw that Edward was holding onto my shoulder, I gasped as he looked up at me with no feelings in his eyes, it was like looking into a dead person's eyes. I saw the other vampires go after the others. Armstrong just stood next to the woman. I shook away my fear and stared straight into Edward's eyes, nothing filling his eyes, but in my eyes determination burned. His eyes widened and the black dot returned to his eyes. I smiled and his mouth formed a frown.

"Winry?" He asked with hope in his eyes. I nodded and he gave me a light smile. Then I felt my feet lifted off the ground. I felt a tug on my neck and also felt a hand. I turned my head and saw the giant who was with that woman. The color in my face dissapeared as I turned my head back to face Edward. I saw worry in his eyes.

_'This is bad, my friends are worried and so is Ed....wait my friends!'_ I thought as I turned to my friends, they had the same thing happen to them, except they aren't being held against their will with a stranger at the neck. I sighed, _'What a great day!'_ I thought with sarcasm. Suddenly the woman appeared infront of me. She smiled at me...I wondered why.

"Hello....I'm Izumi, and that's Sig...Honey put her down." She said. Her husband dropped me and I landed on my knees.

"Gently people. Gently." I said standing, brushing myself off. I looked up at Izumi and she gave me a small smile with a glare.

"Humans can't be with vampires...without being vampires themselves. I see your faint bite marks...Edward your mother did this didn't she?" Izumi asked Edward turning around. He bowed again and nodded. She sighed, and looked at me again, a true happy face plastered on her. I smiled nervously and saw her face grow to anger. "HOW DARE YOU HAND AROUND A VAMPIRE WHO BITE YOU?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KEEP THE VENOM! YOU CAN NEVER BE HAPPY!" She yelled in my face.

_'I guess it wasn't a true smile. -_-' _.I ignored the thought and glared back at the hag.

"How dare you say I can't be happy! My parents are dead and Edward, the other vamires, and my girlfriends are the only ones who ever made me happy after that! I didn't keep the venom because I had no idea what the hell was going on! And I hang around Edward because I-" I cut myself short, realizing I was about to blurt out my feelings. I stood there, my face infront of Izumi's, and now a blush covering my face. This couldn't get any worse.

"Edward...bite her." She said, ignoring what I just said. Edward's eyes widened, the tatoo on her chest glowed and Edward lost the pupil, again, and stuck out his fangs. He walked towards me, Armstrong holding my shoulders so I would run, and Sig and Izumi holding the other vampires and girls back. I felt teeth sink into my neck and Edward's pupils returned.

Suddenly everything went back, and my body burned.

!#$#

Will Winry become a vampire? Will the venom get out of her system like the first time? Will the Vampires stop Edward? Will Winry loose all her blood because of Edward's vampire instincts?

Wait and see.


	7. Chapter 6:Vampires venom

Ok this should be an ass kicking chapter since I just got a review for another story saying to much fluff! I worked on it really hard and he just got me P.O'!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry (laughs) just had to let that out somewhere....and if I screamed my dogs would freak out. So yeah. I don't think it was that much fluff and he just annouced my idea on my reviews! Man....made me sad. :( and mad :( I just wanted a review on how it was. (Sigh)

I finally got a myspace/ YAY

Edward might be a little OOC

But here is another chapter of Vampires vs. Love

**Chapter 6:Vampires venom**

**Winry's Pov.**

I awoke in the hospital bed again....just like the first time. I was wondering what was going on. Suddenly my neck burned, I felt like crying out in pain. I tried to ignore the pain, but it started to burn through-out my veins. I screamed and heard someone rush to my bed side. I looked up to see Edward looking at me, worried written across his face...no seriously on his forehead it said "WORRIED." (I had to add that). I felt tears on the verdge of falling, I did my best to hold them back but they still fell. Edward pulled me into his chest and whispered one word over and over.

"Sorry"

**Edward's Pov**

I held Winry close to my chest. As I felt her tears leak through my black tank top as I remembered what happened only a couple of hours ago...

_Edward's flashback_

_I felt her slither down my throut. I loved the taste, it was like eating a sweet and salty cookie. It might sound gross to you but it was a nice treat for a vampire like myself. But anyway as it went down my throut I felt worried...if she dies....I wouldn't ever be with her, vampires are immortal after all. I pulled my teeth from her neck and looked down at her form, she was laying limp. I held her close to my chest and whispered her name hoping she would wake up, I heard gasps around me so I looked over to the sound. Her friends were frozen still. Envy, Al and the others were quit, but Envy had this smug look on his face, I glared at him and he wiped it off his face. I looked over to leader Izumi and she gave me the thumbs up, I grew angry. I love Winry and she wants her to die. I'm sorry, but what a fucken' bitch. I picked Winry off the ground and still held her close to me. I carried her over to Alphonse and he took her in his arms. I leaned over to his ear._

_"Don't let you dare let anyone lay a finger on her. Only you and me....I can't trust anyone but the three of us right now....." I said pointed to Winry as I said 'three of us'. Alphonse gave me a small reasuring smile and I turned on my heel and walked towards Master Izumi, she glared as fire burned in her eyes. _

_"So it's come down to this, Master vs. the weak vampire student. Very well then Edward...but you will lose." She said as she pulled out her cook book. She always pulled it out before a fight, she underestimated me as a vampire since I never wanted to kill. I clenched my fists and felt my feet move across the ground, she easily dodged my attack and pushed me to the ground, just like when I was little...but when you make mistakes in the past you learn from them to help you in the present. I used one hand to break the fall, my auto-mail right arm. I clapped my hands together and ran towards Izumi again, she dodged but I his her back with my fist, and my Alchemy forced the auto-mail to turn into a blade. I saw her blood gush from her body and she fell to the ground, Sig ran over to her side and clapped his hands together. Since Izumi represented Hell that means her husband Sig represented Heaven, meaning in English he can heal that damn bitches wounds...I am so killing him after this. _

_Izumi stood and turned to me, a pissed look across her face. My only thought was..._

_'Oh shit.....'_

_She ran towards me and I felt myself freeze to the spot, before the punch landed I felt myself be pushed away and someone else cried out in pain. I looked up from the ground and saw May Chang (Mei-chan.) take the hit. She went flying backwards but she still stood. She took out something that looked like a knife and threw at them. Izumi easily dodged it...it was a flying knife, you can easily dodge. Izumi got really pissed, fire litteralty burning in her eyes. She was about to attack May Chang but some bell rang throughout the park, causing her to step over to Sig._

_"Sorry we can't continue, Vampire kids need to be taught...I'll battle you soon for real Edward Elric....Good bye slaves" Were her last words to me and the others. I ran over to Al once she disappeared. He handed Winry to me and he ran over to Mai-chan. I held Winry close to me and tried to wake her up. I heard foot steps behind me and turned to see my mother and father. I glared at my father and then watched my mother go over to Winry. She checked her pulse and a frown appeared on her face. She turned to me and gave me a hug. I felt tears in my eyes and let them fall, knowing that crying was weakness to me. She whispered in my ear, _

_"I'm sorry honey....there's nothing I can do, the venom was in her blood stream for to long....not even Piper or Chibi can do anything now. She's going to turn into one of us now, let me see her, I'll bring her to the hospital room." Mom said as she released me from her hug and opened her arms to carry Winry, that only made me hold on to her closer._

_"No! No....no......I...I don't want her to be hurt again mom.....It's my fault." I said feeling my last tear travel down my face. She pulled WInry from my grasp and walked away with her. My father gathered the others and showed them the way back to the house. I was left there, alone. I felt more and more tears stream down my face, I guess the last one wasn't my last. I fell to my side and continued to cry, I brought my auto-mail hand to my face, remebering that the only reason my left leg and right arm were auto-mail was because of Teacher's punishments years ago. I was lucky enough to have mom buy me some cheap auto-mail in the town. But I continued to cry feeling my skin near my auto-mail limbs burn with pain and anger. _

_I must of stayed there until midnight, when I got back home Winry was still asleep and I leaned against the wall oppisite of her bed. I cried myself to sleep, still burning with anger towards teacher._

_End of Edward's flashback_

_!&^%$#_

_Ok how was it? I TRIED to clear up Ed's past in the second to last paragraph but then I deciced to save that for another chapter. Plz reveiw. Sorry if it sucks and OOC for Ed and Izumi. I just needed to fill you guys in  
_


	8. Chapter 7:Vampires trying to Confess wha

Ok this chapter is short sorry. My hands hurt, i don't feel well, and I just wanted to update really bad.

Here is chapter 7!

**Chapter 7:Vampires trying to Confess what?**

**Winry's Pov**

I continued to cry into Ed's shoulder. I felt my body burning still. Then Trisha came in.

"It''s ok dear. Don't worry about being a vampire, I'm half vampire remeber? I know it hurts....but I got the dueo here to help the burning go away." She said pulling Chibi Goth and Piper Sky into the room. I watched Piper Sky come over next to me and I also saw Chibi Goth rip Edward from my grasp. I wimpered when he was pulled out of the room, for I felt more tears on the verdge of falling. I sighed as I turned back to see Piper Sky clap her hands and the yellow light appeared again. I also smiled slightly when I felt the burning disapeared. I was kind-of happy that these two kids never were able to fit in. I coughed and looked at Piper Sky who sighed.

"The pain and burning goes away but for some reason a cold follows it, a good nights rest helps it go away...guess I need more training.........bye" She said turning away and lifting a hand in the air to issue a goodbye. I nodded and watched Chibi Goth follow her best friend out the door and I saw Edward walk in. He smiled and I gave him a questionable look.

"Al just told me he hooked up with Mai-chan or her real name being May Chang. I hope they are happy together, huh! How 'bout you? Are you feeling ok?" Edward exclaimed/asked me sitting on the side of my hospital bed. I looked down and placed a small smile on my face.

"Yeah it's really nice..." I said trying to keep the smile on my face. I guess I was really jealous because....May Chang was able to admit her feelings before me. I looked over at Edward and he had a certain look in his eyes. I smiled at him and felt a blush go up on my cheeks, the look was just so....happy. I never thought he would be happy. I always thought he was a punk like when I saw him in the alley that first night or when he was in school he was always late to class and he always had that foul look on his face.

He took a deep breath and I saw a blush creeping across his face. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Winry...I don't know.....I don't know what to say this but Winry I think...no I know that I have fa-" Edward said but was interupted when the door slammed opened. Alphonse was standing in the doorway with Roy and Riza, hand in hand.

"Brother! There is a problem! Teachers vampire students are biting the people in town and bloodshed is everywhere! Oh and Winry we found you grandmother and dog at your house knocking the door and we saved her before she could get bitten, but anyways we need your help! This could be a good time to stop teacher and to help Winry with her new vampire powers....oh yeah and these two hooked up." He said pointing to the couple behind him. Then a short figure with a pointy pony tail walk in the room with a dog with an auto-mail leg. Winry's eyes widened.

"Granny?!" I yelled looking at my grandmother Pinako.

"Winry dear...what the hell is going on here...and who's this young lad next to you? Also what is with these people and all the bloodshed?!?" She said raising her voice and walking towards us while Den jumped on my bed licking my face.

I guess what Edward was going to say will have to wait....sadly

^%$#

it sucked I know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But mainly is Edward tries to confess but Edward and Al


	9. Chapter 8:Vampires get orders fromPinako

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to update soon, also if I typed the chapter any longer it might ruin the ending. Oh yeah Hues and Gracia and Winry and Edward and Lust and Envy are all still single! Just so everyone knows. Also sorry if the characters get OOC**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8:Vampires get orders from Pinako

**Winry's Pov.**

I started at my Grandmother after Den went after Edward. She took a blow of her pipe and looked at me.

"Well?" I froze. What do I tell her, I had a little skit go through me head.

'Hey grandma Edward saved me and my friends from thugs, then bite me, then get hospitaized. Oh then he tried to bite me agan because of vampire insticts. Oh and I'm also a Vampire now because he bite me because his Master Izumi forced him too. HAHAHAHAHA-no....um...then how about saying it fast like Grandma hi...uh....I'mavampireanddon'tworrybecauseI'mhappystillandthevampires outsideare being controlled byEdward'smasterIzumiwhoforcedhimtoturnmeintoavampire!....no then she would have me repeat it in slow motion. Guess I'll tell her the truth.'

"Grandma I....I'm a-" I started but Edward cut me off.

"She's a vampire now because my teacher forced me...I'm sorry. I should of fought against her harder. I'm sorry for this loss." He said with his eyes closed. I heard my grandmother gasp. I showed her the bite marks and she gasped again. I sighed and looked at my grandmother straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry....but it's not as bad as it looks...I mean...I didn't change that much." I said smiling showing her I was still happy. She blew out of her pipe and looked at me and Edward.

"Then kids....go clean up that mess outside." She ordered and turned and walked away with Den following her. I turned to Edward and smiled.

_If only we could stay like that forever._

**&^%$#$!**

**I know it was very~ short but!, the next chapter might be the last one or second to last one. The chapters from here on out are going to be long so it will be awhile until I update next.**


	10. Chapter 9:Vampires vs Winry and friends

Second to last chapter! YAY last chapter is going to long and it will take awhile to get posted. Sorry ppl about huge story turn and everything. Also sorry 'bout the late update....I was sick and had to shovel many driveways....not to mention all the house showings....I'm never cleaning again.

**Winry's pov.**

I looked at Edward for a couple more moments and then decided to smile. I don't know why...but I did. Edward grabbed my hand and litteratly dragged me off the bed and onto the cold cement floor. It sent chills up me spine when my feet connected to the floor. Edward smiled at me, showing his fangs. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I walked out the room to find Trisha, and an outfit to wear.

_%_

I walked out of Trisha's room wearing my black boots, a black tub top, a red bandana, and light purple caprees. I took off the bandana to put my hair up into a ponytail, right when I finished I felt my body get pushed againist the wall. I saw gold eyes staring at me and I kissed the owners lips. Edward smiled and moved back to break the kiss. I looked at him and he grinned.

"Just in case I don't see you in awhile I wanted a kiss." He said pulling me into his chest. We stayed like that for a couple moments, but then Alphonse grabbed Ed's collar and pulled him away from me. He whispered into Ed's ear. I couldn't hear but then Hues, Roy, Envy, Chibi Goth, and Piper Sky walked out of the rooms. They all nodded and Edward took my hand and kissed it.

"Stay safe and protect everyone here." He said walking off. I looked at his retreating figure and saw it dissapear intp the shadows. I sighed and turned around to see my friends behind me. It seemed I was so far the only vampire in the group. I smiled and pointed towards a room. They nodded and walked into the room. I followed and closed the door. Soon it was just the five of us. I looked into a corner to see Granny and Den, so there was 7 of us in all. I heard a couple thuds above us. I figured that it was just Edward and co. taking care of the vampires outside. But I was wrong when I saw the people who were just in here, (Edward and co.) break through the ceiling and their pupils gone. I looked up and saw Izumi and Sig standing by the hole. My bite marks burned, not with pain bit with rage.

&^%

Next chapter will be loooooooooooooooooooooooong! Like it will take me about....i don't know.......about two weeks to type. It will be so long my hands might need to be in casts. LOL! Thanks for hanging in there ppl and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review plz! Oh and I hope you like my next ass-kicking chapter....when it's posted though!


	11. Chapter 10: Vampires Finale

OK FINAL CHAPTER!!!!! IT TOOK FOREVER TO TYPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (i got the sin backrounds off online.)

&^%$#$%^&&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&*(*&(^^^*^&%^!!~!#!

**Winry's Pov.**

I watched the man I love stare at me with dark, cloudy eyes...almost like he was in a trance. WAIT! He was in a trance. Stupied Izumi is doing this. I heard a scream and I turned around to see my friends getting bitten by their boyfriends.

_'No!'_ I thought as I watched the scene, paralized in fear. _'Why...why did this happen? Is it because I'm weak? Is it because Edward and I met and fell in love? Is it because of the Xing gang cornered us that night....or that Edward bit me. What? Why...how could this of happened. Why them...?'_ I thought quickly. I rose my hands to my head, both of them pulling on my hair. Suddenly a reason popped into mind.

"The 7 deadly sins....."I muttered. Izumi rose an eyebrow and gave me a questionable looked. I looked up and glared at her. "Did you break the sins rules? Is that why you have you fucking power to control innocent creatures! OR IS THAT YOU LIKE TO SEE PEOPLE SUFFER?!" I yelled, not caring about who heard me. Izumi seemed amused and motioned me to go on. I glared at her. "What's so damn funny Izumi....or did I just get you pissed. I could never tell the difference you now."

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that. Please continue on telling me on how you think I broke your little 7 deadly sins" She said, using a mocking voice on the last four words. I continued to glare.

"Sloth is the avoidance of physical or spiritual work. You never fight your pupils. Greed is the desire for material wealth or gain, ignoring the realm of the spiritual. It is also called Avarice or Covetousness. All you want to stupied power! Anger is manifested in the individual who spurns love and opts instead for fury. It is also known as Wrath. You quickly lose your temper. Lust is an inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body. You love an angelic figure, which is Sig, and that is against your culture. Gluttony is an inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires. You take in more power then a normal human can have. Pride is excessive belief in one's own abilities, that interferes with the individual's recognition of the grace of God. It has been called the sin from which all others arise. Pride is also known as Vanity. You have gone so fucking insane you can't even control yourself anymore. Envy is the desire for others' traits, status, abilities, or angry that you can't live forever like the vampires so you want to control them. But you fogot one thing." I said, placing a smile on my lips. I turned to see the others ok...well somewhat ok....but they checking out eachothers fangs. My grandmother was passed out from fear and Den was in protective stance. My friends smiled at me and I looked back at Izumi that was just staring at me.

"And what did I forget." She said jumping down and my Edward and his friends lining up behind her.

"You can't control vampires that aren't pureblood. I studied vampires when I first got here, it was the day after the Xing attacked us. I was in school and studied vampires in the schools library...it was sunny that day and Ed wasn't in school so he never found out. I learned for every single pureblood vampire their is a ruler, and if that ruler were to be destroyed the vampires would be free from their curse of living forever and they would be human. The only thing I didn't understand was how did the person rule the vampires...so I decided to get Riza and May-chan to help me so I could get more information from a small time period. We found out if someone was to be bitten by a vampire they aren't a pureblood and they only get half of the stamina of a vampire's powers. Also we were able to learn that the ruler must break the 7 deadly sins and they have to be with an angel that was shunned from the others. The final thing we learned was....that the way to kill the ruler of the vampires was...to....kill her minions to lower her powers...then your level will be as low as a humans' skin to a bullet." I finished off. Izumi gasped and took a couple steps back causing her to bump into Al and Edward. She smirked.

"Well then you do know that means you have to kill your boyfriends don't you." She said crossing her arms over her chest. I smirked.

"We already did." I said in a hushed tone. She must of heard me and I looked up to see Edward holding Izumi in a head lock and Al holding a stake to her neck. The others killed Sig. I smiled and Izumi's eyes were wide with something that looked like fear.

"How?" She asked looking at me. I smiled and walked up to her, my friends close behind.

"We killed them before they lefted...you just didn't feel your power drop because Edward knew you were too busy paying attention to killing humans and turning them into vampires. Also after you killed...." I said while Al pushed the stake into her heart. "...we'll all just be humans again...." I said while Al pushed the stake through her heart completely. "....and no one can tell us what to do." I said finishing while Izumi's corpse fell to the ground. I smiled while we all glowed a yellowish-blue color and everyone's blood lust and vampire fangs disappeared. I smiled and looked at Edward.

"Edward!" I yelled running towards him.

"Winry!" He called back to me opening his arms. I jumped into his arms and he spun me around. I smiled at him and captured his lips with mine. I pulled away and saw Izumi's and Sig's body turn into blue dust and float to the sky. I smiled and saw Piper-Sky and Chibi-Goth standing infront of the opening hole.

"Everyone is fine" Piper-sky muttered. Chibi-Goth gave me the piece sigh with her hands.

"YAY! Everybody is ok! I healed their bite wounds and Piper-Sky took away their memories of the massacre." Chibi-Goth exclaimed jumping into the hole. Envy hugged his sister and Trisha and Van Hoenheim walked in and hugged Chibi-goth. Al pecked May-chan and Roy hugged Riza. Lust kissed Envy and pecked his sister. Gracia and Maes laughed and danced like freaks, not caring who watched them.

I turned and stared at Edward's golden orbs and kissed him, my heart beating fast. He wrapped his arms around my waist and returned the kiss.

But our vampire instincts still lie inside us.

%$#!

This took about an hour to three to type. I know it might not be the ending you were expecting but it's good right?


	12. A sequel will be released

Ok, I re-read my last chapter and thought.

_'I should continue this, the ending makes me want to type more of it'_

So I decieded to type a small sequel, it won't be a one-shot but will be a little shorter then the original. Also my friend is now my beta-reader so it will improve the story qualitiy. So turn in for...

"**Vampires vs. Hearts."**

**Summary:**

_Now, the journey will really begin. And there is no turning back, unless you really want to die. Winry, Edward and co. have to survive a new threat, but without their powers. Will they be able to summon their powers once again to fight this new villian, or will they just forever fall? "Hearts and Love...what kind of power is that?"_

This story will come out after I write the first 5 chapters or so, and the chapters will be long and easier to understand because my buddy is my beta reader!

**The MAIN couples will be:**

Winry x Edward

Alphonse x May Chang (or May-chan for short)

Roy x Riza

**Backup couples:**

Lust x Envy

Hues x Gracia

**Main backup characters:**

Trisha Elric

Van Hoenheim

Granny Pinako

Den the dog

Piper-Sky (oc)

Chibi-Goth (oc)

Alex Armstrong

Jean Havoc

Breada

**Very rare to see Backup characters:**

Gluttney

Pride (from manga)

Wrath/Further King Bradley (from manga)

Kain Fuery

Alex Armstrong

Ranfan/Lanfan (tell me with one to use, because I always see both of them.)

Ling

Greed

Sloth (old anime)

Falmon


End file.
